Methylamine methyltransferases of methanogenic archaea of the family Methanosarcina naturally contain pyrrolysine (PYL). Pyrrolysine is a lysine analogue co-translationally incorporated at in-frame UAG codons in the respective mRNA, and it is considered the 22nd natural amino acid.